Naruto: Naruto's Ninja Handbook To Feel Alive!
by Darksponge911
Summary: See the battle of Gaara vs. Naruto! All right here.
1. To Feel Alive!

Naruto: Naruto's Ninja Handbook

_**The Prologue:**_

Twelve years ago, a destructive nine-tailed fox spirit attacked the ninja village of Konohagakure. The Fourth Hokage, or village champion, defeated the fox by sealing its soul into the body of a baby boy. Now that the boy, Naruto Uzumaiki, has grown up to be a ninja-in-training, rank Genin, learning the art of Ninjutsu with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto and company take on the Chunin Selection Exams, but suffer a sudden attack from Orochimaru, the Snake Ninja, in the forest of death. Orochimaru leaves a curse mark on Sasuke's body and vanishes...

Then, during the finals of the exams, Orochimaru, disguised as Kazekage, takes the 3rd Hokage hostage and erects a barrier shield. _Operation Destroy Konoha _is under way as Naruto chases after Sasuke and Gaara, who have both disappeared.

_**The story so far:**_

"DIE" said Gaara, "in order for me to feel alive, you must DIE!" Gaara's opponent is Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. He dodges an attack from his foe, and hides, like an expert Ninja. "Do you fear me," Gaara said, "Sasuke Uchiha? Do you feel my existence? Don't forget... YOU ARE MY PREY!"

"...Wait! Why.. are you out to get me?" asked Sasuke.

"You've got eyes that know real isolation... and ... eyes that recognize it as the greatest pain in this world... I though I told you. You have eyes like mine... Eyes seeking strength, spilling over with hatred and intent to kill. Just like me..."

"..."

"... Eyes itching to kill those who drove you into torture called solitude... That's it, those are the eyes..."

"Okay, hold it right there... Gaara right? I don't know how you think you know all about Sasuke, but you shouldn't talk like you've seen through him entirely. Now, what in the world did you want to say to him, tracking him all the way down here before the finals?" said Kakashi, an elite jonin tracking ninja.

"A battle is a gamble... where one pits one's existence against another's... and try to kill each other. And where only the victor gets to savor the worth of his existence."

"... In other words, what you're saying is 'Let's fight a death match' as opposed to just a match, hmm?"

"Uchiha... I know... you actually desire it too... deep inside your heart... you want to confirm the worth of your existence... you're wandering, 'am i really as strong as i thought?' 'Am i truly stronger than the opponent I face with these hate-filled eyes of mine?' Well, what's the matter...?! Are you **AFRAID** of me? Have both your hatred and your intent to kill... wavered because of your fear? Is this the pitiful extent of your existence? I you want an answer... COME ON!!!"

_I was left alive... intentionally... all by myself... for what purpose?! Nah... i know the reason.. he left me alive so he wouldn't be tormented by the guilt of annihilating the entire clan,_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he start Chidori, or lightning blade. _Big brother Itachi chose me as his avenger, as the one who will eventually destroy him! _Sasuke and Gaara launch toward each other...Gaara missed, Sasuke hit.

Leave a review, and I'll reply.


	2. Exceeding one's limits

Chapter 2: Exceeding ones limits

"A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-ha ha ha... i see! So that's what that was!" said Gaara.

"No way... Sasuke was able to match and counter Gaara's enhanced state attack?!" said Temari, also a sand ninja.

"...I just realized why... I'm enjoying myself so!. This pain... If I can defeat one strong enough to wound me, rob him of all that he is... I'll feel even more alive than ever!!!" said Gaara.

_Sasuke's managed to wound Gaara twice now... Gaara, who had never even been scratched before... is he... a monster too? No way, the real monster is inside Gaara... but only his right arm transformed..._

"HA HA HA! I want more!"

"What is he? One after another..."

"Ready for me?"

_He's even faster than before!!!_ "Ugh!" Sasuke yelped as Gaara slammed him. _I can't even dodge him without taking time to predict his moves... without the sharingan, I'd already be dead. But... since I already used it once in the match... and again just now... I can't use the Chidori anymore... _

_**Fire Style Gokakyu No Jutsu! Fire style! Fireball Technique!!**_

_I guess fire is ineffective against sand... the jutsu just isn't powerful enough... I guess Chidori's my only choice..._

_**Flash back to training Chidori**_

"Looks like your limit is two Chidori... At least for now..." said Kakashi, "Right now, you only have enough chakra to emit two Chidori a day. Chidori is a jutsu you can only use jointly with the sharingan in a battle situation, and using sharingan and other jutsu at the same time is like combusting and expending all of your bodys chakra at once. But your still amazing! Even I... If I use four Chidori or Raikiri in the same day, I'll use up all of my chakra..."

"What would happen if I try to put out more than two?"

"The third one won't start... and listen carefully! If you try to forcibly initiate the jutsu... not only will the jusu not work, but your chakra will be drained to zero... and if you're not careful, you'll die. Even if you survive it, i guarantee that it won't be good for you. Especially for you."

_**Back in present time**_

"IS this all your existence is worth?" asked Gaara, "Let me tell you... **_You're Weak!!!_** Cuz you're naïve, and your hatred is not strong enough. The strength of one's hatred is the strength of one's will to kill... And the strength of one's will to kill is the strength of vengeance. Your hatred will never match mine!! "

"Shut up..."

"Do you understand me? It means... _**You are weaker than me**_..."

_The curse mark, again? Agh...! my body, can't move..._

Naruto enters with a huge kick to Gaara's face, while Sakura tends to Sasuke.


	3. To Hurt

To Hurt...!

"unh... ugh..." said Sasuke.

_We were one step too late _said Paku.

"...They're..." said Temari.

"Ugh... You all..." said Sasuke.

_Th... This is... He was probably fighting recklessly... just like that time!! _"And Master Kakashi told me that I didn't have to worry about the mark!" said Sakura.

"S... Sakura...? **SAKURA**!" said Naruto

"What??"

"Who's that?"

"His Appearance may have changed... but it's that fellow, Gaara!" said Paku.

"He's the one...Who knocked Sasuke down..." said Sakura

_I took the life of the woman I was supposed to call Mother in the process of being born... In order to become the world's strongest shinobi... An incarnation of sand was implanted inside of me. __**I was born... A MONTER!!!**_ thought Gaara.

_So that's... that "Monster," eh... _thought Naruto.

"I'm not a battle type ninja dog, so don't count on me!!" said Paku.

"I can see that!!!" said Sakura.

"Ugh... Unnh."

_In any case, we've got to get through this crisis, and somehow get Sasuke to Master Kakashi._ Thought Sakura.

"Ugh... Unnh..."

_**Flashback from training Chidori**_

"Even if you survive it... I guarantee that it won't be good for you. ..." said Kakashi

"You mean the curse mark?"said Sasuke

"If you give in to hatred and rely on the power of that curse mark, your maturation will stop right there. And then... you won't be able to win against Itachi."

_**Present**_

_I've got to suppress the mark!!!_

"Sasuke!" yelped Sasuke

"...You're one, that I didn't get to kill!" said Gaara. _I would fight only for myself and love only myself. For as long as there are people out there for met to kill, then i will not cease to exist._

"L...Let's Run!! C'mon!!!"

"Die! Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sakura! Sakura!!!"

_that girl tried to stand up to Gaara_

_Damnit! Now what am i supposed to do? I don't know if I can handle this guy..._


	4. The Name Gaara

_**The name Gaara**_

_**Flashback to Gaara's childhood.**_

"Wh...why? Why you... Yashamaru?"

_Love is... the feeling that makes you want to strive for and protect those around you who are precious to you. You are someone very precious to me, Lord Gaara!_

"You... You always... you were the only one who.. ever loved me..."

"It was an order. I was commissioned to kill you, by your father, Lord Kazekage."

_Father did...?_ "Why? Why would? Why would father..."

"You, lord Gaara, in whom the Shukaku was implanted while you were still in the womb, had been watched over and guarded until now as an experimental subject. However, if you cannot learn to control the sand that is the power of the Shukaku wraith, you will eventually become too dangerous for the village, Lord Gaara. So it was decided..."

"Then... Then you didn't have a choice Yashamaru. You had to carry out father's order."

"No... That's not entirely true. I certainly did, receive an oder from Lord Kazekage... However, I probably could have refused it if I had thought to... But Lord Gaara, Deep down inside, I think I resented you for stealing the life of my most beloved older sister with your birth. I tried desperately to love you, even if only as a memento of my older sister, but in the end, I couldn't... My older sister did not want you... she was sacrificed for the village and died cursing this place... And since that day, I think I have carried a wound of the heart that will never heal..."_ Unlike the wounds of the body, there are no medicines that can help them get better... and sometimes, they never ever heal. _ "Elder sister gave you your name, you know. 'This child's name shall be Gaara... A shura, a demon, who shall love only himself. Love only yourself and fight only for yourself so by doing that, you will be able to keep existing..' those were the things she wished for you. However elder sister did not name you thus, because she loved or worried about you... she gave you that name so that you would survive and be reminder to the world, a reminder of her hatred, of how she went to her death loathing and cursing the world... remind them and show them all that you were never loved. And now... please die with me..."

"So that's Gaara. That's me... I finally understand, I am alone. I won't trust anyone else anymore... won't love them... I'm alone

_**Present:**_

_Oh, It's that look..!! _Thought Naruto

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to run away?" Said Gaara

"Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Who are they to you?" asked Gaara.

"Th... They're my friends! If you try to touch them again, _**I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!!!"**_

"Well, whats the matter? I thought you were going to slaughter me."

"Ugh... Come on then. Darn... Darn..." said Naruto.

_...He's not his usual self... Did something happen between the two of them? _Thought Sasuke.

_In any case... In any case! I've got to rescue Sakura. But how? My only choice is to summon that toad!!! **Kuchiyose Summoning!!! **_

"What the?! You're just a brat! If you want my help, give me some munchies! Or else I won't play with you." said the newly summoned toad.

"Y'know!!! I really, really, really hate you frogs!!!"

"What?! Don't you dare mock Amphibians!"

"Argh... This isn't the time or place to be playing around mini-wart!" _Darn! Why is it... What was all that raining for? At this rate, there isn't..._

"Friend...?! What a Laugh. I fight only for myself!!!"


End file.
